hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuku Murasaki
|kana = シズク |rōmaji = Shizuku |name = Shizuku |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Atsuko Bungo (1999) Miho Arakawa (2011) |english voice = Emily Bachynski (1999) |gender = Female |height = 160 cm |weight = 45 kg |age = 19 |hair = Black |eyes = Brown (1999) Indigo (2011) |blood type = O |occupation = Phantom Troupe member #8 |type = Conjuration |abilities = Blinky |Abilities = Blinky |image gallery = yes}} Shizuku (シズク, Shizuku) is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2: The captain mentioned that Phantom Troupe belongs to Class A. Her physical strength ranks twelfth in the groupHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 and she is Troupe Member #8.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Appearance Shizuku has short, layered black hair. She wears a black turtleneck and a jeans, accessorized with black-framed glasses and a necklace bearing a St. Peter's cross, similar to the design of the insignia on the back of Chrollo Lucilfer's trench coat. Shizuku also wears a pair of earrings ornamented with a reversed cross that are usually covered by her hair. Above her sweater sleeves, she wears a bracelet on each wrist. Shizuku has a spider tattoo, symbolizing her position as Troupe Member #8, on her lower-left abdomen. Personality Shizuku is forgetful to the point of having short-term memory loss; sometimes she forgets people's names, or even that she had met them at all. She can be air-headed, which often causes opponents to underestimate her combat abilities. Shizuku believes in the rules that Chrollo set forth for the Phantom Troupe and is against members fighting one another. Background Not much is known about Shizuku's past. She seems to have originated from Meteor City as well as several members of the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Shizuku replaced an unnamed member of the Phantom Troupe after he was killed by Silva Zoldyck three years prior to the storyHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 and became Troupe Member #8. Plot Yorknew City arc She first meets Gon's group on a "conditional auction" in an arm wrestling match against Gon to win a diamond ring, while on her way to attend the Phantom Troupe's assembly in Yorknew City. She proves to be a challenge for Gon but in the end, she ends up losing because she used her weaker hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 During the attack in the underground auction, Ivlenkov and Baise try to escape, but she quickly kills them with her conjured vacuum cleaner. She finally cleans up their traces after their heist.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 After the group parts and Uvogin engages in battle with the Shadow Beasts, she sits around and plays cards with the other members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 As Uvogin is captured, Shizuku along with the others chase him right before battling the remaining Shadow BeastsHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 and killing themHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78. Later she's waiting for further instructions from Chrollo until he orders to go on a rampage in the city.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 She goes along with Franklin and kills several Mafia guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 Soon later, Kortopi creates a fake body of hers, along with five other fake member's corpses, so the Mafia believes she has been killed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Given the situation, after Chrollo gives Nobunaga's his prediction, Shizuku asks for hers. She deduces that if they stay in Yorknew City, she will die the next week and Pakunoda and Shalnark would also die one week later.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 After Hisoka's prediction, revealing even more deaths and that he revealed her abilities to the Chain user;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Chrollo forms two groups so one can chase the Chain Guy and the other stays on their hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Shizuku goes along with Chrollo, Kortopi, Nobunaga, Machi and Pakunoda to chase the Chain Guy. As they go on the pursuit, they sense two people following them. Shizuku stays behind with Machi and Chrollo and eventually confronts Gon and Killua, who replaced Kurapika as one of the chasers before being discovered. They decide to restrain them and wait for the other members in a hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 As soon Pakunoda, Nobunaga and Kortopi arrives, they are ambushed by KurapikaHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 and the leader gets caught.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 The other members arrive so they decide what to do with the hostages. Nobunaga is willing to fight Phinks if he gets in his way but Shizuku knocks him unconscious stating that members of the Troupe must not fight between each others, even though she agrees with Nobunaga on not wanting the leader to be killed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 In the end, Shizuku waits for Pakunoda's return so she could tell them everything that happen between the Leader and the Chain Guy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 She mourns Pakunoda's death. Greed Island arc Shalnark invites both Shizuku and Kortopi inside the game and states that their goal is not to clear the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 They study how the island's system works, to which they found out that the special items in the game can't be inhaled by Blinky because they are created using Nen but it can inhale the common inanimate items.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 She is also present when Razor used the gamemaster-only spell card "Eliminate" when her group tried to enter the game illegally. Chimera Ant arc After a stray Chimera Ant named Zazan takes over a palace in Meteor City, Shizuku appears with some of the other members of the Phantom Troupe in order to eradicate the threat to their hometown. They eventually went to a small city where Zazan made her nest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 When inside, they decided to find the queen and whoever kills her becomes the interim boss. They go separate ways and she finds herself in a fight against Pike.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Unknowingly, she also has confetti stuck on her clothes so that Kalluto could listen to their battles. At first Shizuku was reading Pike's movements and stands on the defensive. After some irritation, Pike launches his ace and traps Shizuku using his Love Shower attack. Confident to have trapped her, Pike tries to take her to Zazan but Shizuku quickly makes an opening on the web using her clothes and her vacuum. When Pike let his guard down, she then escapes and lands several numbers of strikes on the chimera ant. Shizuku stated that she figured out his movements and uses Blinky to suck all the blood coming from his wounds. Pike counters by using his eight limbs to cover but it turns out he actually has twenty-nine open wounds and not eight. Blinky eventually sucks up all of Pike's blood and kills him. After winning, she then realized that if Pike used his web to cover the wounds, her attack would have been useless. She is the last one to arrive to Zazan's duel against Feitan and was asked by her new look. When Phinks asks if she lost the fight she snaps slightly that she won the fight and comments that Feitan looks sluggish.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 While the Phantom Troupe runs away from Feitan attack she says to Kalluto they once tried to watch Feitan's nen powers, but were almost killed. She is seen after that killing the rest of the mutated Chimera Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Abilities & Powers Due to Shizuku being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Shizuku is one of the Phantom Troupe's information collectors and has a very unique ability, which allows her to delete all traces of the Troupe's activities. She is also a skilled pickpocket. She can single-handedly overpower powerful nen users and experts bodyguards like Ivlenkov and Baise and win a battle with relative ease against a Chimera Ant, Pike, overpowering him in speed and power. Enhanced Strength: Shizuku ranks twelfth in strength among the members when it comes to arm wrestling. Despite this, she's still very strong as she forced Gon Freecss to use his full strength in an arm wrestling contest. Even though the latter managed to defeat her, it was stated afterwards that she wasn't using her dominant hand (she's left handed). Moreover, she was able to kill Ivlenkov and Baise with a single sway of her vacuum cleaner, with which she also managed to knock Nobunaga out for some time (although catching him by surprise) so that he wouldn't confront Phinks as it was against the rules of the Phantom Troupe. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Shizuku is at least as fast as any member of the Phantom Troupe as seen during the pursuit of the Chain Guy. In her confrontation with Pike, she managed to avoid his web several times, getting caught only when he unleashed his Love Shower, and still managing to create a gap large enough to allow her to escape. She overpowered him in speed as she landed several strikes (at least 29) within few seconds, jumping away from him right after that. Enhanced Agility: Shizuku can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. Excellent Strategist: Shizuku proved herself to be fairly good at finding an enemy's weak spots in a fight, learning the pattern of their movements before they attack and formulating plans accordingly. Furthermore, she is a quick thinker, as demonstrated when escaping Pike's web. In her battle against him she was able to figure out the speed and range of his web, even noticing that his butt hole twitched twice before shooting. She wounded him in precise spots in order to prevent him from defending himself against her ensuing attack. However, she is a bit absent-minded in combat as well and can't predict every move her opponent could make: after sucking the Chimera Ant's blood, she reckoned that he might have avoided death by wrapping himself in his own web. Despite this, she is still a very skilled tactician. Proficient Weapon Specialist: Shizuku's primary method of fighting consists in clubbing the opponent with Blinky. She is capable of landing powerful blows in quick succession. Nen Shizuku is a Conjurer type. Her Nen ability gives her the power to conjure a vacuum cleaner that sucks in everything except living things and objects made of Nen, strangely this limitation still allows her to drain the blood from living targets as seen in the Chimera Ants arc. She uses her Nen abilities to clean up any traces of evidences the group could left behind. Shalnark even stated that Shizuku's abilities (together with Pakunoda) are a rare breed. The only Nen ability, beside Hatsu, she has been shown using is Gyo which she uses to increase the strength of a chosen body part. As most of people who mastered it, she focuses her Nen into her eyes so she can see aura and things which would otherwise be invisible. Trivia * The Official Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook has spelled her name as "Chzzok".The Official Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook, Black List File 02 pg 118 * Shizuku replaced an unnamed member of the Phantom Troupe that was killed by Silva Zoldyck three years prior to the story. * In the second character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shizuku took 11th place with 204 votes. * In the third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shizuku took 17th place with 130 votes. * Shizuku is played by Nasu Megumi in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. References Navigation Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Antagonists